Give A Little Sunshine
by Quatrina Raberba
Summary: After the sudden and tragic death of Ryu José, the members of the White Base crew remember their departed comrade and friend, clearly at a loss... *A series of Drabbles, 100 word paragraphs*


**Disclaimer** - I do not own the rights to Mobile Suit Gundam or any of its characters.  

**A/N** --  A drabble is a 100 word story.  No more, no less. :-p  I actually wrote this awhile back, but after revising it a little, I felt the need to post it.

**Summary** -  A series of drabbles showing the effects of Ryu Jose's death and the impact it had on the White Base crew, starting with Ryu's final thought.

Give A Little Sunshine__

_Quatrina Raberba_  

****Ryu José** **

White Base isn't just the Federation's ship.  It's _our _ship.  Mine, Sayla's, Mirai's, Job's…  and Bright and Amuro.  It's theirs, too, whether they like it or not.  And I'll never let our ship go down!

So, I've taken the Core Booster and I'm gonna do my share to keep _our _ship alive.  Injuries or no injuries, I'm going.   I don't know if I'm gonna make it out of this, but I sure am gonna try.  Then again…I have doubts about this one.  Almost like an era has ended.  Or maybe it's just my imagination.

Even so, I have no regrets.

****Hayato Kobayashi****

This is just horrible.

Ryu is dead.  Dead!  And do you know what's worst of all?  Ryu is dead because of me!

Me!

How am I going to be able to live with myself?  How am I going to be able to handle a new partner in piloting the Guntank?  How can I even continue fighting like this?  Does it even matter how, just as long as I do it?  

That's what Ryu would say.  Ryu would tell me just to keep on.  I know he would!  I'll keep on for Ryu.  But I can't help but wonder…

…Who's next?

****Job John****

            They're just trying to make me feel better.

            They all should know it's my fault.  All mine.  I feel so horrible with myself and no one's even tagged me with the blame!  

            Yet.

            Rotten luck, isn't it?  I never do anything right.  I try, though.  I really do.  But trying doesn't get you too far when you're just a screw up at everything.  Or when what you _do_ accomplish is overlooked, because of the amazing talents of those around you.

They'll remember Amuro for his piloting skills, Bright for his leadership…

…And they'll remember Job John, because he killed Ryu.

            ****Kai Shiden****

            People are stupid.

            I mean it.  A guy's dead, and people are still moping around about it.  Hello?  This is a war here?  I thought that was what war was about.  Why is it such a surprise to people?

            But then…I can see why people would be freaked out over it.  I mean…a guy I know…well, _knew _is dead.  D-E-A-D.  Dead.  Gone.  Pushing up the daisies!  It gives you a really weird feeling, once you think about it.  And the fact of the matter is, more are sure to follow.  Because that's what war is all about, right?

            …This sucks…

            ****Sayla Mass**  **

Ryu José is gone.  And no matter how hard it is for us all to accept, he's gone forever.

It's strange.  Ryu didn't seem like the dying type.  Maybe it's that way for anyone if you know him or her well enough.  Then again…I don't think I knew Ryu that well.  None of us really did, once you think about it.  And yet…he was our mentor.   He knew what made us tick, what made us angry, and what made us happy.  Ryu was the bridge that connected us together.  Our bridge is gone now. 

Suddenly, everyone seems like a stranger.

****Mirai Yashima****

Ryu.  Oh, Ryu.  Why did it have to be you?  

Oh, that's almost like wishing death upon someone else!  How awful…

Everyone's been taking it so hard.  Especially Bright and Amuro.  Whenever I turn around and see into someone's grief stricken eyes, I see a fragment of Ryu.  He's everywhere and it's a constant reminder of what's happened.  We must always remember what Ryu did for us all, however, so we can make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain. 

Someday, when the grief has dulled, there will be wisdom in those eyes I see; wisdom that Ryu gave us all.

****Frau Bow****

Poor Ryu.  Poor Amuro.  

I haven't gotten used to the idea of Ryu not being around to help us anymore – no one has.  I think we all took him for granted to a point.  But now he's…dead…

It's been really hard for me to explain to the children about Ryu.  I think they're handling it real well, though.  Those poor children.  They've seen things that many adults have never seen in their lifetime.  Isn't that sad?  I hope we can find a safe home for them soon…

I miss Ryu.  I miss him a lot.  But…who doesn't?

I sure do.

****Amuro Rei**  **

I couldn't believe it.  Our Ryu was dead.  And now that it's had time to settle in, I _still _can't believe it.  Is that what they call denial?  

I can't believe we were all so stupid, just like how I can't believe Ryu is dead.  His death could have been prevented so easily!  But we were all too blind.  All of us.  We're all to blame.  Why can't I get the others to see that?  One person can't possibly take the entire blame for himself.  It just wouldn't add up.  There were far too many people involved… 

It was everyone.

****Bright Noah** **

This has been very difficult for us all to endure. 

As it stands now, this has been lowest our morale has ever been.  I can't help but wonder if it could possibly sink any lower, and I honestly don't see how it could.  

Our unity as a crew has been threatened time and time again.  We must get our act together soon or else the consequences will be dire.  Especially Amuro.  He troubles me the most at times and I now realize that we must reach an understanding one way or another.  And soon.

Things cannot go on this way.

________

_~*FIN*~_


End file.
